


An Entirely Plausible Hug

by thestarsapart



Category: MythBusters, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsapart/pseuds/thestarsapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is visited by an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Entirely Plausible Hug

**Author's Note:**

> [thingwithwings](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/103888.html): "Man, I will give a million internet dollars to anyone who can get Jamie Hyneman and John Sheppard to hug in a plausible fashion. Without mind control. Or drugs. With emotions."  
> The gauntlet was thrown. This is my commentfic response.

"Spanner wrench!" Adam called out to Jamie from under the airplane engine they were prepping for the next episode. No response from Jamie, so Adam scooted out and stood to see his friend staring at the door, squinting in the sunlight coming from outside the warehouse. Something weird was happening to Jamie's face. Adam had seen him smile plenty of times, but this was just ridiculous.

"I thought you said there wouldn't be any traffic this time of day!" came a voice from behind Adam. "I don't think you can legitimately call it traffic if nothing actually moves. The state of California must give out licenses in Cracker Jack boxes. The people here drive like you fly, except with their eyes closed."

Adam turned to see two men walking towards them. The shorter one was talking at breakneck speeds while gesturing violently. The other guy seemingly ignored his companion while strolling right up to Jamie. Suddenly Jamie held out a hand and stepped forward, and then-- well, Adam wasn't really sure what was going on at first. The stranger shook Jamie's hand, then pulled Jamie's arm towards him, reaching his other arm around Jamie's back as Jamie did the same. Were they… wrestling? No, wait, this looked like something normal humans did.

"ARE YOU HUGGING?! Where are the cameras?!" Adam asked as he whirled around, looking for the crew. "No one's going to believe this without evidence!" When he turned back, Jamie was standing a respectable three feet from the new guy, who gave the impression of lounging against a wall even as he stood in the middle of the warehouse. That terrifying smile was gone from Jamie's face, but his mustache still looked cheerful.

The talkative guy had trailed off, hands frozen in mid-air. He looked perplexed, but not as shocked as he should be, considering he had just witnessed possibly the first Hyneman hug in recorded history.

"Rodney McKay, this is my old friend Jamie Hyneman," the tall man said. "And you must be the famous Adam Savage. I'm John Sheppard." He reached over to shake Adam's hand.

"Famous? Old friend?" Adam spluttered as he shook hands. Sheppard did not pull him in for a hug, ruling out the possibility that Jamie was merely the victim of a serial hugger.

"I take it this is the reason you dragged me out here on our one day off in Los Angeles?" McKay asked.

"I didn't drag you here, McKay, you followed me because you got bored at the motel," Sheppard replied good-naturedly.

"And you two know each other from… where?" Adam asked, bouncing on his toes. Jamie shrugged.

"Around." Adam and McKay both blinked at Jamie for a moment, then turned expectantly to Sheppard. He offered an identical shrug.

"Here and there." He grinned at their exasperated expressions. "I think we met scuba-diving, but we'd run into each other every couple of years. Wilderness survival expeditions, mostly. The Appalachians, New Mexico, the Rockies…"

"That the one with the bear?" Jamie asked.

"I'm sorry, bear?" Adam asked, his day getting better by the minute. Sheppard nodded.

"There was a storm. We lost our gear, got separated from the group. Ran into a grizzly bear on the hike out."

"Are you trying to tell me you two killed a grizzly with your bare hands?" McKay asked incredulously.

"No," Jamie said. "I built a trap."

"I was the bait," Sheppard added.

There was a moment of silence.

"I am not surprised by this story at all, actually," McKay said, sounding disappointed.

"Nor am I," said Adam.

Sheppard grinned again. "Hey, Adam, McKay's a physicist. He'd probably love to see some of the stuff you guys have built."

"Wanna see our sawdust cannon?" Adam asked, always eager to show off their toys.

McKay looked like he hadn't decided what to make of Adam yet. "Um…"

"We have a rocket car, too."

"Okay," McKay said quickly. "I built a nuke in the sixth grade," he added as they walked off.

 

Jamie and Sheppard watched them go.

"You've got one, too, huh?" Sheppard asked.

"Yup," Jamie said. "Lunch?"

"I could eat," Sheppard said amiably. "So, tell me more about this concrete glider you mentioned last time…"


End file.
